


Add me on Tiktok! EvanDeleteAz

by uwukathie



Category: 9-1-1
Genre: Bobby is confused, Buck Hen and Chim are a chaotic trio, Buck and Eddie are already married, Buck gets TikTok, Crack, Eddie’s just along for the ride, Established Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Fluff and Crack, M/M, TikTok, i guess?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwukathie/pseuds/uwukathie
Summary: Buck doesn’t understand the whole tiktok craze, when the 118 have to go to a call about a teenage girl with a bike pedal in her head, Buck finds his curiosity stricken. It was only a matter of time until he pulled the rest of the station into his shenanigans, really.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 11
Kudos: 151





	1. The beginning

“9-1-1, what’s your emergency?”

The voice is tinny over the phone line, but still loud. Maddie flinches at the volume as the caller screams “We were trying to make a tiktok!”

Maddie ignores the fact that she has no clue what that means, instead asking “Do you have an emergency?”

There’s an annoyed huff on the other end, before they respond “Yes! Obviously we have an emergency! Why else would I call 911?”

There’s some chatter on the other end, Maddie vaguely hearing some fussing, before a new voice comes over the line. This one much deeper. “I’m sorry, she’s in a bad mood.

“Are you hurt?” Maddie asks, there’s more arguing over the line.

“I’m not, but my friend, Layla, is!” The second person tells her, voice getting louder as they try and speak over the arguing in the background.

“Okay, what happened to Layla?” Maddie asks, the yelling in the background steadily growing louder. Maddie can make out the words now. Someone shouting ‘It’s her fault! It was her idea!’

“A bicycle fell on her head!”

Maddie raises her eyebrows, “She got hit by a bicycle?” She asks, knowing how people tend to mix up their words in situations like this.

“No!” They shout, “We threw a bicycle and it hit her in the head!”

_______

The 118 pull up to a small house in the suburbs, one with a white picket fence and obnoxiously green grass. The gate to the backyard is standing open, and a young teenage girl greets them, waving them toward the backyard.

“Step back!” Bobby calls. There’s a group of teenagers, all probably younger than 16, gathered in a tight circle. Most of them back away, leaving one girl sitting on the ground and another kneeling beside her.

“Oh! You’re here!” The boy beside her stands up, running towards them. He looks to be the oldest of the group, and his hands shake as he points at her. 

The girl stays still, she’s sitting upright, leaning against a clothesline pole. She looks fine, by all means. Maybe a little pale but she watches as the firefighters approach her.

“What’s the problem?” Hen asks, kneeling next to the girl and shining a light into her eyes. But the girl taps her leg. Her blonde hair falling into her eyes as she speaks.

“No, you need to look at the back of my head.” She instructs, not moving a muscle other than her hand. 

Hen glances up at the rest of her team, all standing behind her, and leans around the girl to take a look at the back of her head.

Hen holds back a gasp as she looks at her head, her hair is matted together with blood, but even worse there’s an entire bike pedal embedded into her skull.

“Oh, wow.” Hen simply says. 

-

Eddie and Chimney wheel the girl’s gurney into the ambulance. Somehow the pedal seemed to have not gotten deep enough to cause too much damage. Chimney can be heard telling her his own story as he pushes her along.

“What were you guys doing, anyway?” Buck asks one of the nearby teenagers, the young boy stares at him with his eyes bugged out of his head, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Well, um, Mr. Firefighter, we were.. um..” The boy’s face burns a bright red, and he avoids Buck’s eyes. “We were trying to make a tiktok.”

Buck stares at him blankly. “I have... absolutely no idea what that means.”

The kid looks up at him at that. “No way!” He looks over his shoulder, shouting “Jared! Bring your phone over here!”

Jared walks up, also looking slightly nervous. “What’s up?” He asks.

“You have to show him the video!” The boy says. Jared leans forward and the two have a loudly whispered argument, before Jared stands up straight and smiles at Buck.

“So, Tim here says you’ve never seen a tiktok. Allow me to enlighten you.”

Jared scrolls through his phone, before pulling up a video. Buck sees that all the teenagers standing around the yard are leaning over the phone. Which must have been laying on the ground. 

Jared gives the camera a quick thumbs up, before he grabs something from behind himself. He picks up a basketball, and launches it into the air.

Buck watches as they all scatter, shrieking loudly. And finds himself laughing. 

The camera cuts, and the kid next to Jared on the video lifts up a stepping stool, tossing it over the group. They all scream again, jumping away from the camera. Buck laughs harder when Tim jumps right under the stool and it slams into his back.

“What?” Buck asks through his cackles, completely bewildered. But he finds it hard to catch his breath.

“Exactly.” Jared says, pulling his phone away. “Add me on tiktok when you make one. JaredLeeToe” 

Buck doesn’t know why Jared thinks he’ll make one. But he also knows for sure he will as soon as the team is back at the station.

_____________

“What are you giggling about, Buck?” Hen asks, she leans over the back of the couch to catch a glimpse of whatever Buck is looking at, but he hides his phone from her view.

“Nothing.” He says, she perks up her eyebrows.

“Mhm, I haven’t seen you giggling at your phone like that since you and Eddie started dating. Lemme see.”

“It’s none of your business, Henrietta!” He whines, sounding eerily similar to a fussy toddler.

She smacks his arm. “I swear to God, Buck. I better never hear that name out of your mouth again.”

He looks up at her to pout, and she snatches the phone.

“No! Hen!” He whines, she powers the phone back on, punching in the first password that comes to her mind, and rolling her eyes when it unlocks. (‘Your anniversary? Really, Buck? Very obvious.’ She thinks)

It opens to an app, playing a video. On the video Buck grins at the camera, before he pulls his arm back and with all his might throws something. The camera immediately flips and shows a slice of cheese fly through the air and slap against the window of a fire truck. Then the camera dips down as Buck ducks. Hiding behind a pillar, it zooms in on Bobby, completely clueless as he looks up at the slice of cheese, and then around the room. Then the video cuts and loops around to the beginning.

“Oh. My god.” Hen starts, she takes in a deep breath before she starts cackling.

Hen swipes up to the next video, giggling as she reads the caption, “Trying to convince my crush to love me, day one” it reads. 

Buck grins on the screen, before it switches to his hand, with a folded up piece of paper. He unfolds it enough that it’s readable. In Buck’s messy scrawl it says “Do you like me?” With three boxes, yes, of course, and absolutely.

He walks up to Eddie, who’s sitting at the dinner table scrolling through his phone and sipping at some coffee.

On-screen Buck taps Eddie’s shoulders, dropping the sheet of paper in his lap. Eddie opens it up, before looking at Buck and rolling his eyes.

“We’re already married!” He groans, before he grabs the pen Buck holds out to him. He hunches over the paper, hiding what he’s writing.

Then Eddie spins around, handing Buck the paper. Buck unfolds it with one hand, showing that Eddie has drawn a new box with an X in it. Beside the new box it simply says “no.”

Buck flips the camera to his face again, giving it a puppy dog pout. Eddie can be heard laughing in the background.

Hen continues to flip through the video, laughing brightly at every single one. Occasionally Buck groans in embarrassment from beside her. But eventually he's laughing along as well.

“I don’t see why you were so embarrassed, Buck.” She says, tapping the screen to pause one of the videos. She glances up at him to see he’s got a pout on his face.

“I’m not embarrassed!” He whines. Face colored red in embarrassment.

“Buck? Embarrassed? I have to see this.” Chimney’s voice calls out. He comes to look over Hen’s shoulder, and coughs when he sees himself on the screen. Him and Maddie are bickering, Chimney immediately remembers the situation.

The couple had been talking about Rudolph, Chimney was firmly on the stance that Rudolph was the misunderstood but well loved reindeer of the troop. While Maddie was arguing that Rudolph was hated by everyone, including Santa.

"All he had going for him was a red nose!" Maddie waves her arms passionately, video-Chimney rolls his eyes so hard it looks like his eyes would fall out of his head.

The camera flips to Buck, the couple's bickering staying audible in the background. Buck raises his eyebrows, and then rolls his eyes when Chimney groans loudly in the background.

Chimney grabs the phone out of Hen's hand, "I didn't know I was in it!" He whines.

Buck, finally, grabs his phone back. "Yes, and I'm not deleting it!" He shouts before bolting away. Chimney following not far behind.

Hen just stays where she is, shaking her head.

"What was that about?" Bobby asks. 

Eddie, without looking up from his phone, responds "They found Buck's tiktok."

Bobby stares at him in confusion, "The Lady Gaga song?"


	2. Hickeys?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck decides to see if anyone will notice a giant "hickey" on his neck. Then his video goes viral

Buck props his phone up on the bathroom counter. Then picks up an entire vacuum into his arms.

"So, I've heard that you can give yourself a hickey using a vacuum! So of course I have to try it." Buck explains. Not bothering to keep his voice down, as Eddie is on shift and Christopher was away at a camp for the week.

Plenty of time for the bruise to go away, as long as Eddie didn't freak out and make a bunch more.

Buck turns the vacuum on, struggling to hold it up. He's strong but this thing is clunky and heavy. He holds the round end up to his neck. Low enough that a buttoned up collar could cover the mark.

It stings as it sucks against his neck but it isn't painful. He leaves it for just a few seconds, before pulling it away.

Buck whistles as he catches sight of the giant bruise.

"That's gonna be a big one..." He mutters, before pausing the recording.

He picks the phone up, adjusting it so it's turned toward the mirror.

"Yeah." He starts as he resumes it. "I don't know that this was such a good idea."

Buck tugs at the neck of his shirt to better show off the growing bruise. It's bright pink at the moment, but he knows it'll turn a deeper red as time passes.

"Eddie is going to kill me." He says, before shutting the video off completely.

\----

Buck carries his phone up the stairs, videoing the entire way. He quietly sings "Don't be suspicious, don't be suspicious!' He'd gotten a couple strange looks as he was walking through the station, but he was only concerned about his team, really. They were all currently seated at the dining table, seemingly in a deep discussion.

Buck walks up to the table, standing at one end. The rest of the team glance up at him. Obviously about to greet him, but all freezing in their tracks.

"What the hell is that?" Eddie asks. He sounds completely confused, but not angry or hurt, thankfully. Hen, beside him, has her eyebrows furrowed together.

Chimney, who's mouth had been slightly dropped open, closes it. "Jeez, Eddie, sure did a number on him, huh?"

Buck subtly keeps his phone held up, capturing every expression as the team stares at his neck.

"I didn't do that." Eddie says, the team all whip their heads around to look at him, before turning back to Buck.

"Hold up, is this some kind of cu-" Chimney starts, but he's cut off by Buck.

"Don't even finish that sentence!" Buck whines. "It was a vacuum."

"Wait, what?" It's Bobby who speaks this time, his eyes are still bugged out of his head.

"I.. used a vacuum on my neck." Buck explains. Face burning a brighter red than the hickey.

Chimney's face drops into his hands. 

"And why, exactly, would you do that?" Hen asks, clearly holding in her laughter.

Buck sheepishly holds up his phone, finally stopping the recording.

The team, immediately understanding what he's saying, all fall into loud laughter.

\-----

"Hm." Eddie hums, as he and Buck sit on the couch together. Both finally off shift and at home.

"Yeah?" Buck asks, turning to his husband, only to see Eddie is blatantly staring at his neck.

"That looks nice, maybe you need a few more."

Buck knows he'll never live it down, but he nods excitedly anyway.

\-------

"God, Buck, please turn your phone off." Eddie groans, rolling over so he can sling a pillow over his ear. Buck grabs his phone of the nightstand.

"Uhm.." Buck trails off. His phone is still buzzing, nonstop.

But each notification is from tiktok.

Buck decides not to say anything to Eddie yet, as the man is already sound asleep again. Instead trying to get the app to open. It crashes a couple times, clearly overwhelmed with notifications, before finally opening up. 

Buck goes to his own account, clicking the most recent video.

Underneath the heart the little counter reads '214k'

"Eddie. I think I just went viral on tiktok."

Eddie groans again, poking his head out from under the pillow to see what Buck is showing him. He squints at the light.

"Huh." Eddie says, simply, before flopping back down and immediately starting to snore again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a longer one shot, but now I'm considering making more chapters whenever I find a tiktok trends I like. Do y'all think I should make more?


End file.
